


Darkness in the Sun One-Shots

by creativewriter17



Series: The Many Lives of Charlotte Buchanan [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Mikaelson Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Jealousy, Multiple Pairings, One Shot, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativewriter17/pseuds/creativewriter17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several different one-shots about my character, Charlotte Buchanan, Damon Salvatore, and the rest of the gang in my story that didn't fit into the plot line of my original story, Darkness in the Sun, but I just had to write them anyway. Marked as complete, but I will update whenever I have a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This special is AU, everybody is human and Charlotte isn't sick. This special focuses on Damon and Charlotte's first encounter. I will do more specials like this like first kiss, first date, first argument, first apartment, and first child and they will be a continuation of this one.

Ages: Charlotte: 21; Damon: 21; Elena: 19; Stefan: 19; Caroline: 19; Klaus: 22; Elijah: 24; Kol: 20; Bonnie: 19

 

Third Person's POV

 

First Encounter:

Charlotte was taking (more like dragging) Elena to her first college party. Elena wanted to stay back at the apartment and continue to be depressed about her and Stefan's disaster of a first date. But, Charlotte, being Charlotte, wasn't going to let her. Especially now since Caroline promised to drag Elijah with her and Klaus because he was in town visiting his siblings.

Once Charlotte and Elena got to the party, they were immediately separated because of the giant crowd. Charlotte shrugged and looked around. Bonnie and Kol were being all sweet and gross against one of the walls; Caroline and Klaus were doing the same and were now making out heavily.

Charlotte quickly averted her eyes and started to look for Elijah, but she successfully bumped into Stefan Salvatore.

"Charlotte, hey! Have you seen Elena? I really need to talk to her." Stefan asked her quickly.

"Sorry, Stefan. I haven't seen her since we walked in a few minutes ago. Have you seen Elijah? Caroline said she was going to drag him here." Charlotte asked him hopefully.

"No, sorry Charlo-" Stefan started to apologize, but was rudely interrupted by some half-drunk loser.

"Sup, brother! Is this your girl?" the raven-haired loser asked while eyeing her up and down.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him while Stefan answered, "No, Damon. This is Elena's friend, Charlotte Buchanan." Stefan turned to her. "Charlotte, this is my older brother, Damon. He just transferred here." He introduced to her.

"Lucky us." Charlotte said sarcastically.

"You most certainly are." Damon said with a smirk. Charlotte sneered at him as she looked around for Elijah. Her eyes lit up as she saw him.

"Excuse me, Stefan. I just found Elijah." Charlotte said with an excited smile and walked away.

"Elijah!" she called out over the music.

"Charlotte!" he said happily as he turned towards her.

"I'm so happy that Caroline dragged you here." Charlotte said and hugged him.

"Yes, well would believe me if I said I came willingly?" Elijah asked her as he pulled away.

"Absolutely not." She teased him.

"Come, let's talk outside. We have a lot to catch up on." Elijah said and led Charlotte out to the backyard.

Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, I can hear myself think." Elijah chuckled at her dramatics.

"So, Miss Buchanan, how's college life treating you?" Elijah asked her.

"Oh, you know, studying, partying, and getting hit on by half-drunk losers. It's pretty much been the same since you've been here." She told him.

"Well, dressing like that…" Elijah said trailing off.

"How I dress is perfectly okay, dad!" she mocked him.

"Alright, alright." He said defending himself.

"So, how's the company, Mr. CEO?" she teased him.

"Growing stronger everyday." He said proudly. "You know once you graduate there is a position with you name on it." He reminded her not so subtly.

"I know and I thank you for it everyday in my head." She said gratefully. "I can't wait until I graduate and get out of her. New York City, here I come." She added wistfully.

"Well, I'm sure New York City will gladly accept you when you come." He teased her.

"I never thought that my dreams would actually come true, Elijah." She said softly and looked at him.

"I always knew. The world can't wait to see the next best publisher/novelist." He said and gave me a side hug.

"Thanks. I knew I picked best Mikaelson brother to become best friends with." She teased him.

He scoffed. "Of course, Kol would have never have won after he pushed you in that pile of mud." He said with a laugh.

"That's alright, I decked him in the face afterwards. The mud washed off me, but he had a bruised face for a week." She said laughing as she remembered.

Elijah laughed too, but quickly became serious. "Who was that standing next to Stefan Salvatore?" Elijah asked her suddenly.

"His ass of an older brother, Damon. He just transferred here." She explained to him.

"I don't like him." He told her simply.

"Why?" she asked.

"He was eyeing you in a very un-gentlemanly manner." Elijah said old-fashioned with a frown.

"Don't worry. I'm staying as far away from him as possible." She assured him.

 

Little did she know!


	2. Damon's Jealously Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Charlotte bets Damon that he can't go a week without showing and admitting that he is jealous if she talks to any guy that she wants and Damon is stupid enough to agree.

Pairings: Klaus/Caroline, Charlotte/Damon, Elena/Elijah, Stefan/Katherine, Matt/Rebekah, borderline Kol/Bonnie.

Rating: T

Setting: Mystic Falls. Charlotte: Immortal; Damon, Stefan, Elena, etc.: Vampires; Bonnie: Witch.

 

Damon's Jealousy Issues

 

One Shot #2

Charlotte's POV

 

I laughed internally as I saw Damon seething out of the corner of my eye. I turned back to Kol with a flirty smile.

"So, would you like to tell me why Salvatore looks like he is plotting my death?" Kol whispered lowly so Damon couldn't hear us.

"Damon was stupid enough to agree to a bet that he know he couldn't win." I smirked and winked at him just to get Damon angrier.

"Tell me about it, darling." Kol flirted just loud enough for Damon to hear. I smiled mischievously as I remembered our bet six days ago.

 

Six Days Ago

"Who was that?" Damon asked with a scowl on his face.

"Who?" I asked confused as I sat down next him at the booth that he picked out in The Mystic Grill.

"That wolf that you were talking to." He said through clenched teeth.

"That was Tyler's new pack leader from Florida." I said confused as to why he was angry. "Why?" I asked him.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you." Damon said while sending a death glare to Tyler's new pack leader as he walked out of the Grill with Tyler.

I gasped audibly. Damon looked over at me with a softened glare and underlying concern.

"You're jealous!" I exclaimed with a smirk. Damon's expression looked horrified.

"Damon Salvatore doesn't get jealous." Damon said with his usual cocky attitude.

"Really? And what do you call that then?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Letting that mutt know that you are mine." He said with distaste.

"Mm-hm, sure." I said with disbelief. "So, if I talked to anybody else that didn't look at me the way that Kevin was looking at me, you would be okay if it?" I challenged him.

"Absolutely." He said through gritted teeth.

"Wonderful." I said with an evil smirk. "I bet that you can't go a week without showing and admitting that you are jealous if I talk to any guy that I want."

Damon looked at me with a smirk. "What's the wager?" he asked.

"You do what ever I say for a whole month. No whining and no arguing." I said with my own smirk.

"Same for me if you lose." He said with an evil sparkle in his eye that made my confidence falter for a second.

"Deal." I said and stuck my hand out for him to shake. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him so that our foreheads were touching.

"Seal it with a kiss." He said with a cocky smirk. I smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Prepare to lose, lover." I whispered seductively in his ear and pulled away. I winked and walked out of the Grill with a cursing Damon trailing behind.

 

Present Day

 

Kol's eyes widened a bit as I finished the story.

"And how long does he have left?" Kol asked amused.

"Four hours. And I bet he's counting down the seconds." I said with a laugh.

"And how can you be so sure that he is going to crack?" Kol asked.

"I know Damon. There's no way he's going to last four more hours of me flirting with you." I whispered to him. "I weakened his will power little by little throughout the week. And I saved the man he hated the most for last." I added explaining my strategy.

"You sneaky little minx." Kol said seductively just enough for Damon and the others to hear.

*SNAP*

Kol and I turned towards Damon and the others. I saw that Damon had a piece of the metal table clenched in between his fingers.

I tilted my head and smiled at Damon.

"Jealous?" I asked just loud enough for him and the others to hear.

"Not a chance." He bit out angrily at the same volume. I smirked at him. (Don't worry, you will be.)

"So Kol, what were we talking about again?" I asked him at a normal volume.

"Well, I was saying how ravishing you looked in that outfit, sweetheart."

"Why thank you. I picked it out for a special occasion." I told him with a smile.

"And what occasion would that be?" he asked lowly.

"My victory party." I said confidently. Kol laughed and looked over at Damon and the others for the fifth time since I started talking to him.

"Alright, I'll bite. Who are you staring at so intently?" I asked him. He looked back at him with a look on his face that said he was caught.

"Only you, love." He said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow and scanned the Grill for any potential people who Kol could be looking for. My eyes landed on Bonnie who was glaring at the food in front of her. I looked back at Kol with a victorious smile on his face.

"You have a crush on-" I started to say, but Kol put his hand over my mouth to keep me from saying Bonnie's name. I glared at him and he removed his hand.

"Keep it down, darling. You don't want to start spreading rumors, now do you?" he said irritated with a smirk.

"It's wouldn't be a rumor if it true." I said with a smirk. Kol looked the other way. "You're flirting with me to make her jealous." I realized.

Kol quickly looked back at me and ever so slightly nodded. I smiled happily.

"Well, by the way she is glaring at her food; I say she has a crush on you too." I whispered to him. "And because I'm a nice person, I'm going fulfill both of our goals tonight." I told him and asked the bartender for a pen. I thanked him and grabbed Kol's hand.

He looked at me weirdly, but didn't say anything. I wrote my phone number on his hand and smirked.

"Call me!" I said loud enough for Damon and Bonnie to hear. "If you need any help trying to win her over." I whispered with a wink and lifted his hand to my lips. I gently blew some air on his hand to dry the ink.

"That's it!" I heard Damon yell from behind me. I smiled victoriously and let go of Kol's hand.

"Game." I said smirking as I heard Damon stalk over here angry.

"Set." Kol said with a cocky grin.

"Match." We said together.

"You win." He seethed and grabbed me by the waist and possessively pulled me to him once he reached us.

"Damon, if you are feeling something strongly, it's best to tell everyone." I said innocently.

"I'm jealous, so you win." He said possessively and smashed his lips onto mine. I smirked in the kiss and sighed happily.

"Mine." He whispered possessively.

"Immortally yours." I whispered back. "Even if you are a possessive and jealous vampire." I said loud enough so only those with supernatural hearing can hear.

Everybody that could hear laughed with me as Damon groaned.

"Come on, I have a list of demands that I need to write for you." I said amused and tugged him out of the Grill. But, before we fully got out I saw Damon through Kol another death glare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This special is AU, everybody is human, and Charlotte isn't sick. This special focuses on Damon and Charlotte's first attempt at being friends. I will do more specials like this like first kiss, first date, first argument, first apartment, and first child and they will be a continuation of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the same universe as Chapter One.

Ages: Charlotte: 22; Damon: 21; Elena: 19; Stefan: 19; Caroline: 19; Klaus: 22; Elijah: 24; Kol: 20; Bonnie: 19; Rebekah: 19; Matt: 19; Jeremy: 17; Anna: 17.

 

First Attempt at Being Friends

 

"So, I hear you are having a party this weekend?" Damon Salvatore said as he sat down across from me in the nearly empty café.

"Yup." I said with a raised eyebrow and then went back to my work.

"Am I invited?" he asked with a smirk. I sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Nope." I said with a cheerful voice.

He frowned. "Why not? You invited my brother?" he asked.

"That's because I actually like you brother." I told him as I kept working on my term paper.

"So, it's safe to assume that you don't like me then?" he asked smirking.

"Now, you're getting it." I said with a smile and finally looked at him.

"Alright, so what is it going to take for me to be worthy of being your friend." He asked and leaned closer to me.

"Well, you have to show me that I can trust you, first of all. And you have to show that you genuinely want to be my friend." I explained to him and started packing up so I could get to my next class. I stood up and Damon followed.

"I can do that." He said with a smirk.

"Really?" I questioned doubtfully.

"Absolutely." He said confidently. "And just to prove it to you, I'll start by walking you to class." He said and walked to the door opening it for me. I raised an eyebrow and hesitantly walked out the door.

"Where are you going to?" he asked once we got outside the café.

"Advanced Creative Writing in Specialized Genres." I told him as I directed him towards the English building.

"Nice, you going to become a novelist?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, on the side. I'm going for a job as an editor at a publishing company in New York." I explained to him.

"Nice." He commented once we reached the doors of the English. I sighed and smiled softly at him. Might as well try and get along with him. He's not going anywhere from now until I graduate.

"Alright. You can come to the party." I said defeated. He smirked proudly. "But don't let this go to that big head of yours, I still don't trust you." I added and started walking away towards my class.

"Don't worry, you will soon enough." He shouted after me.

"Don't count on it." I shouted back with a smirk of my own.

 

The last few days up until my party Damon has been making an effort to become friends with me. At first I found it uncomfortable because he would eat lunch with me, have coffee in between classes, and walk me to class. But after the second day, I actually liked having someone to talk to that wasn't in a relationship. But, I'm still suspicious of his intentions. I'm a Buchanan, we don't trust people easily.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as my phone rang. I scrunched my eyebrows in distaste as Carly Rae Jepson's song, Call Me Maybe, blasted as the ringtone. I picked up my iPhone and saw a picture of Damon's face show up. I rolled my eyes and answered it.

"You hacked my phone?" I asked him without even saying hello.

"Absolutely. Do you like my ringtone?" he asked in a cocky tone as usual.

"No, you know I hate that song." I told him with a laugh.

"Fine, but at least tell me that you like my picture." Damon said childishly.

"Sure, Damon. Now, I have a picture to show the police if you ever screw me over." I told him with a smirk, even though he couldn't see me.

"Whatever." He said exasperated.

"Is there a reason that you called? I'm trying to get ready for my party." I asked him as I walked into my walk-in closet to find something to wear tonight.

"Right! That's what I was calling about. Am I allowed to bring a plus one with me?" he asked. I almost dropped my phone in shock. I took it from my ear and stared at it for a minute. I was talking to Damon Salvatore, right?

"Charlotte? Hello?" he said snapping my out of my shocked state.

"Yeah, sure. I'm surprised you even asked at all." I told him.

"Why?" he said in a fake pouty tone.

"You're Damon. You don't usually ask people if you can do things, you just do them." I told him bluntly.

"I am shocked that you would think that low of me." He told me sadly.

"Really?" I asked him seriously.

"No." he said with a laugh.

"Whatever, Salvatore. I need to get ready. I will see you later with your date." I told him.

"Wear something hot!" he exclaimed and hung up before I could say anything. I rolled my eyes and continued to look for something to wear.

 

I ended up picking out something simple. A black lace dress and a pair of black Jessica Simpson peep-toe heels. My makeup was very light and simple and I quickly curled my hair and I was ready to go.

We were having the party at the Mikaelson's mansion. Caroline and Rebekah bullied Klaus into letting them have the party there after they bullied me into letting them plan it.

"Charlotte!" Bekah's voice rang through my house. "Let's go. You're going to be late to your own party!"

"Coming, Bekah!" I called down and stuff my keys and my cell phone into my clutch.

I quickly walked downstairs and to the door where Bekah and Caroline were impatiently waiting.

"Finally! Come on!" Caroline said with a wide smile. I rolled my eyes and let myself get ushered out of my house and into Caroline's SUV.

Ten minutes later, I was ushered into The Mikaelson Mansion, given a drink, and have been told 'Happy Birthday, Charlotte!' about fifty times already.

I looked around for Damon, so I could spy on him and see who in their right mind would date him.

I almost spit out my champagne when I saw Elijah walk through the front door. My eyes widened in surprise and excitement.

"Elijah!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Happy Birthday, Charlotte!" he said and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." I said with an excited smile.

"I see that you let my sister and Caroline bully you again this year." He teased.

"Yes." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I'm scared for my wedding to be honest." I added horrified. Elijah chuckled.

"I'm sure that you will be fine." He said with a grin. I nodded and looked around again. "Who are you looking for?"

"Damon." I answered and spotted him walking into the house. I looked back at Elijah and saw he had a questioning look on his face. "He called and asked to bring a date and I want to see what kind of girl would say yes to that much ego." I explained to him. He nodded, but didn't say anything.

I looked back at Damon and my jaw dropped. "Elena?" I questioned. Elijah turned around and looked at them too.

"But, Elena is over there with Stefan." Elijah told me. My facial expression changed immediately.

"Katherine!" I snarled. "He brought Katherine!" I noticed that Damon was walking towards us.

"Happy Birthday, Charlotte!" He said with his usual smirk. "This is my date-"

"Katherine!" I bit out furiously.

"Hello, Charlotte." She said with her cruel smirk and looked at Elijah. "Elijah, looking as good as ever."

"Don't speak to him! What the hell would ever make you think you were allowed here?" I spat at her.

"Didn't you hear, Damon? I'm his date." She said confidently and smirked.

"Charlotte, let's go cool down for a while." Elijah suggested, but I ignored him and glared at Katherine as my life depended on it.

"No, you're a self-righteous bitch who's jealous because she wasn't her mommy and daddy's favorite child." I said seething. The look on her face turned murderous.

"Okay, let's go, Charlotte." Elijah ordered softly and took my by the hand out of the room where everyone was staring at us.

Elijah let me go once we were safely inside another room and locked the door.

"I'm going to kill him!" I screamed out, my hand visibly shaking.

"He might not know what Katherine has done to make you so angry, Charlotte." Elijah reasoned with me.

"No, he knew. There's no way she would go to a party with him unless she told him. And she probably made it look like I'm the one that tortured her." I said angrily as I willed myself to calm down.

"Charlotte, don't let her get to you." Elijah told me soothingly as someone knocked on the door. He sighed and opened it.

"What can I do for you, Damon?" he said blankly.

"I need to speak with Charlotte." Damon said annoyed.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible." Elijah told him.

"Just let him in, Elijah. I'll meet up with you after." I told him as I fully calmed myself down so I could have a civil conversation with Damon.

Elijah nodded and walked out of the room. Damon walked in and shut the door.

"What the hell was that out there?" Damon asked annoyed.

I scoffed. "Did she tell you about our past together?" I asked him ignoring his question.

"Of course she did. You tortured her when she was a freshman in high school." He said angrily.

I laughed humorlessly. "No, I didn't. She tortured me for years, Damon."

"Yeah right, a freshman torturing a senior in high school. I don't believe it." He said with disbelief.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised that you believe some girl you just met over one of your friends." I taunted him.

"We're barely even friends, Charlotte. You didn't even want to become my friend." He scoffed.

"And now we never will become friends. So, you can keep Katherine. I hope you see her for the fraud that she is before she uses you for everything you're worth." I told him evenly and grabbed my clutch. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Just for the record, if you really want the truth, just ask Elena. She knows better than anyone what Katherine has done." I told him and walked out.

I sighed once I was away from his sight and quickly walked to the back yard.

I leaned against the wall of the house and slowly sat down with my legs crossed in front of me.

I put my face in my hands and let the silent tears flow down my face.

After a few minutes of silently crying, I felt a jacket being put on my shoulders. I sniffed and looked up. Elijah smiled sadly down at me and sat down next to me.

"Birthdays suck." I said bluntly. Elijah chuckled.

"Yeah, they do." Elijah agreed. I sniffed and laughed.

"I think I have something that will make you feel better." Elijah said with a smile and handed me a rectangular-shaped present.

"Thank you, Elijah." I said genuinely.

"You can thank me after you open it." He gently prodded me. I playfully rolled my eyes and gently tore off the paper.

I stared at the book clueless as to what it was.

"Look at the title and the author." Elijah whispered softly. I flipped it over and gasped softly.

"Elijah…" I said at a loss for words. (Which is very rare!)

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously. (Which is another rarity!)

"I love it." I told him not a taking my eyes off of the book. He had my novel bound into a hardcover book. It had the exact picture that Klaus drew for the cover and the summary on inside of the dust jacket.

"Look at this." Elijah pointed to the back on the inside of the dust jacket. It was a summary of me.

"I can't believe you did this." I said still astonished.

"I thought that you should have the very first copy of Darkness in the Sun." he said and wrapped and arm around my shoulder. "It's going to be a bestseller when the author decides to have it published."

I laughed. "The author hopes your right."

"The author should know that I'm right most of the time." Elijah said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Elijah." I said gratefully and leaned into his chest.

"Anything for you, Charlotte." He said and kissed my head.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! So, these are little one-shots about my character Charlotte and Damon like it said in my summary. I just get these random ideas in my head and fit Damon and Charlotte into them and they don't exactly go along with the plot line of my original story. So, please review, and go checkout my original story, Darkness in the Sun! Thanks!


End file.
